


One For History

by Nope



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: The Doctor proves his virility.
Relationships: First Doctor/Barbara Wright





	One For History

"You see, Doctor," Barbara explained in a whisper, "in this era of Earth's history, any woman travelling with an elder man is automatically considered a concubine."

"Mmm, I see, yes," said the Doctor, eying the spears of the men around them. "Very inf-- interesting, my dear girl."

"And men have to prove their virility," Barbara continued, "in order to avoid being considered weak and killed. With their many concubines."

"Hmm? Hmm? Virility! I'm perfectly virile!" insisted the Doctor indignantly.

"Oh good," said Barbara, undoing her blouse, "because unless you make love to me right now, we're never going to see the twentieth century again."

"Then we best get on with it," said the Doctor, taking off his jacket. "Mmm?"

"Yes, Doctor," Barbara said, lying down on the rugs as she pulled her panties off.

"Excellent," said the Doctor, wearing nothing but his ring and a knowing smile.

"I see you don't need any encouragement," said Barbara.

"All the same," said the Doctor, "perhaps a little might be in order, hmm? Just to make sure, yes?"

"Yes, Doctor," said Barbara, wrapping her hands around his firm length -- age had not wilted this Doctor any -- and licking at the head with her tongue.

"That's right, my dear Barbara," said the Doctor. "Good, good."

"I think our audience is getting restless," Barbara said, as spears rattled around them.

"I will not be hurried!" complained the Doctor. "You just hold your horses!" He laughed a little. "Hold your horses! Hee!"

"Please don't antagonise them, Doctor," cried Barbara, still stroking him with her hand, touching herself with the other, wet under her rubbing fingers.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he said. "Here, let me help you out." He carefully got down to his knees, and then lay down, pushing her hands away and replacing her fingers with tongue, his wispy white hair tickling her thighs. Barbara moaned in delight, but the hordes made more noise.

"Quick," she gasped. "Now, Doctor!"

"Yes, yes," he muttered, moving up her into position. "Like this, mmm?" And he pushed into her, so big and hard she couldn't help the gasping cries that slipped from her. "Mmm? Mmm?"

"Oh, Doctor!" she cried, arching against him. His hand found her breast, squeezing, rubbing, his ring brilliantly cold against the hot flush of her skin, the ripe hardness of her nipple. "Oh, Doctor! Yes!"

"That's it," he cried in turn, thrusting, thrusting, "that's it, mmm? Mmm!"

They forgot the audience, forgot the time, forgot everything but each other for the moment, two travellers that had come together and now came together, for though he might not have control of his TARDIS, in this he had the most exquisite timing, coaxing her up and up and over the edge and plunging in and down after her.

The applause of the audience brought them back to the present -- or rather, the past in which they currently found themselves. Barbara smiled up at the Doctor, who grinned down at her.

"Not bad for an old man, mmm?" he asked.

"You were brilliant, Doctor," she said. "Absolutely brilliant."


End file.
